A Time of Wizards: Crossed Paths
by Gatemage
Summary: in Missing Time Part 3, we met a Doctor from an alternate reality and her companions. Now we learn how they met each other. crossover with the YW books


Okay, this is a companion story to the Missing Time series. This is the backstory to the Alternate Doctor that Kara, our Doctor, and Dave meet in _Missing Time Part 3_. This story tells how that Doctor met her companions and what happened afterwards. I don't know which you should read first, but if you have read _Missing Time Part 3_, I think you will like this story... maybe... I hope so at least.

* * *

"And then," a Hispanic looking boy said, wrapped up in telling a story to a red headed girl carrying a computer, ignoring the giggles of the other girl, the one his age and the dog that was weaving between his feet. "As Neets pre—ouch!" he exclaimed as the girl his age slapped him playfully. The boy glared at her and returned to his narrative, "prepared to sacrifice herself for the part she was singing to bind the Lon— OUCH!!!" he had been walking backwards and had closed his eyes in the height of the moment, in the joy of describing the Song of The Twelve, and he had missed the expressions on the faces of the two girls change. He had stumbled backwards into a large blue box of some type, looking out of place even in the Crossings, where people from the thousand Homeworlds all passed through to get to other parts of the galaxy and sometimes even farther than that. The two girls and the dog were staring at the box, as was the computer in the redhead's arms, which had put up a few eyes to observe the oddity. No one else seemed to notice it, but it was so bizarre to the three kids, they couldn't stop staring. "What is it?" the boy asked, looking over at the girls.

"It appears to be a British telephone box, Kit," the redhead said in reply to the question, knowing too much, as usual, and receiving an eye rolling from the other girl. "Well, Nita," she said crossly, "At least I'm trying!" Nita shrugged, walking around the box several times, noting every detail and trying to figure out what it was, meaning the name it had in the Speech. She started to go around again when someone stepped out of the box and into Nita, knocking her over. The woman who was exiting the box fell over with Nita, only just managing to not fall on top of Nita.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked after she had managed to regain her footing and helped Nita stand back up. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, brushing off her long trench coat and brushing her hair out of her face. She had a British accent and was in all dark clothes. The door to the box had closed behind her as she had fallen out of the box, not allowing the others a glimpse of the interior. The children stared at the woman for a few moments before the redhead burst out.

"Who are you anyways?" she demanded, looking right into the woman's eyes. She didn't like it when people hurt her sister. Even though Nita was older than she was, she still got protective whenever anything happened to her sister.

"Dair!" Nita exclaimed, aghast, but the woman just laughed. Nita relaxed a little.

"It's alright. I'm called the Doctor," she said with a grin on her face, "Now," her voice was pleasant, "Who are you?" She looked back and forth between the children. Nita, Kit and the redhead threw glances at each other, wondering if they should tell this Doctor person their names. In the end, they did.

"I'm Nita," she said, and then she introduced her partner and her sister. "This is my partner, Kit, and this is my little sister, Dairine. The dog is Ponch, and the computer with the eyes is Spot," that being said, the Doctor nodded.

"Nice to meet you all... Um... Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the area.

"The Crossings," Kit said, wondering how the Doctor didn't know where she was. There was no way for any wizard to get to a place without knowing where they were going.

"The Crossings? What planet is this?" she tried to get a more specific answer.

"How do you not know where you are?" Dairine demanded to know.

"It's easy!" the Doctor said defensively. "My TARDIS often has a mind of its own!"

"_TARDIS?_" Ponch asked cocking his head slightly in a very doggy fashion. The Doctor looked at the dog oddly for a moment, most likely wondering how the dog came to speak, before she answered him.

"This," she waved towards the blue box she had stepped out of. "It's a ship. Now, will someone please tell me, what planet is this?"

"It's called Rirhath B," Dairine said. "Now, what's this 'bout a ship?"

"My TARDIS," the Doctor said, looking at Dairine oddly. "It travels through time and space. Any more awkward questions to ask me?"

"Yes," Dairine said, matter-of-factly. The Doctor grimaced, but she waited for the question. "Why a blue box?" she motioned at the TARDIS.

"Long story... Not one I want to go into right now..." The Doctor mumbled. Dairine grinned.

"Can we see the inside of it?" everyone looked at Dairine oddly. At least until the Doctor smiled.

"Sure," she said, and she opened the door of the TARDIS and let her interrogators into it. She smiled at their reactions, well, the humans' reactions, at least. The dog and the computer were a little hard to read, but the three kids were definitely awed. They hid their shock better than most of the people the Doctor had let into her TARDIS in the past.

"Fascinating," Dairine said. "Bigger inside than out... That's a new one," the Doctor realized that Dairine wasn't actually awed, but rather impressed. This was a first for her. Humans typically were awed by the TARDIS, not so accepting. These humans were something else; completely different from those she had met in her past. She was struck by an idea.

"Yes, it is different. Now what? You're in my ship. What next?" she knew that these children would be less affected by the aliens that were a guaranteed part of life in the TARDIS.

"What do you mean?" Nita asked, turning away from examining the TARDIS consol. She looked at the Doctor oddly, wondering what this would lead to.

"As I said, you're in my ship. I thought, perhaps you'd like to go someplace," she shrugged. "Or you could go back to what ever you were doing. Doesn't bother me," she let the three look at each other.

After a short period of conference, Kit spoke. "We'll go," the Doctor smiled at this. Just as she had hoped.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked, standing near the consol. When the young wizards answered the Doctor, she smiled and set about punching the coordinates into the course coordinator. These kids were in for a wild ride, they just didn't know it yet.


End file.
